Corporate Take-Over
by Lovbody8
Summary: Kevin and Whitney find romance through a fundraiser
1. Chapter 1

Whitney looks in the Mirror applies her make up to a flawless finish satisfied with the results she

simply brushes her hair styling it in attractively slides her hand down the side of her dress

to flatten out any wrinkles just for security. Today is one of the biggest days for her start-up

company

"Miracle Records Inc. having this fundraiser will allow so many children to have the

gift of music in their lives she quickly puts a smile on her face takes another look in the mirror

to confirm what's she already knows "She looks great "

She gathers her purse leaving her beautiful hotel suite gets into the cab holding her breath all

the way she sings a little song to herself to calm her nerves. Arriving at the Fundraiser

all eyes were immediately on her including his eyes unable to focus on his date making

an excuse to leave and meet her. Walking towards her with a drink in his hand he was stop

by an old friend.

"Hi Kevin nice to see you here" he smile politely pause a minute keeps moving toward the beautiful woman the has his attention.

He finally reaches her extending a hand to introduce himself to her.

"Hi my name is Kevin" and your name is? she looks at the man whose standing before her finding him very attractive

"I'm sorry I have to go"

His eyes follow her to the microphone where she introduces herself and her company Miracle Records, she talks about the loss of Music programs in cities school and rural areas pledging to fight this she promise to match any donation over $10,000.00 from everyone who takes her up on the challenge.

After her speech several donations were given quickly taken by the accounting secretary with

this out the way Whitney greets her other guess taking a glass of wine to the outer gardens

she quietly sips her wine hoping the fundraiser is successful. Walking up behind her a man's

voice repeats his introduction, "Hi My name is Kevin and yours"?

"My name is Whitney", extending a hand to his "nice to meet you" looking shyly at him

He looks at her pausing before speaking, "I have a check for $20,000.00 to give

"Thank you Kevin for your help this will give music back to the children"

He moves closer to her looking into her eyes feeling a surge of energy he wants to kiss her.

"Are you seeing anybody cause if you're not I want to take you out"

"No I'm not seeing anybody now and we just met"

"So we just met that doesn't mean we can have a little dinner together"

"I don't know you that well to go out with you"

"Well what do you need to know"?

"First what brings you here tonight, are you a musician"?

"Yeah, I sing with a country western band called _Modern West_"

"That's an interesting name for a band"

"What about you, beautiful are you a singer"?

"Yes, I am"

"Oh my will you sing something for me now"?

"Do you like R & B you know soul music cause that's what I sing"

"Jeez, I know what soul music is just because I'm white doesn't mean I don't know"

"I'm sorry Kevin it's just I don't want to explain it I want to just feel it you know

"I understand is this going to be a black and white thing"?

"What do you mean we're just talking about music aren't we"?

"No we aren't just talking about music I just ask you for a date"

"I know you did it's just I still don't know you"

"Come here beautiful"

Moving closer to her lips he closes his eyes finding her soft mouth feeling her sweet kiss covering his mouth she drops the wine glass leans into the kiss her body goes weak from his intentions she breaks the embrace to take a breath.

Kevin sees her reaction; likes the flush look on her face and breathless reaction of her chest trying to get more air.

"Do you know me now cause I know you love to be kissed by me

"Your right I do"


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney wanting to reconnect with him feeling the need to show him more of herself parts her lips stops short of kissing him again by a woman walking in their midst

"so this is where you are huh been looking for you all over the place"

"Yeah honey I'm just giving Ms Houston a check for $20,000.00 for this wonderful fundraiser hey Whitney let me introduce to my friend Carla"

Hello each woman said to each other smiling about saying it at the same time.

"It's late honey let's go I'm sure Ms Houston has other guess to meet and receive checks from not just you" looking at him pulling on his hand to leave.

"Wait your not my wife Carla and I'm not finish talking to Whitney so why don't you leave there are cabs waiting down stairs". She quickly turns leaving without another word said now where were we looking at her with desire caressing her shoulders.

"Not here Kevin remember you were just giving me a check that's all, now I really do have other guests to get money from so excuse me"

Moving away from him going inside to get his kiss out of her mind finding more donors to talk to before the night is over Kevin can't get the beauty out of his mind or his heart wanting to donate more then just a check, but love there will be time for that late.

He walks inside looks around the fundraiser looking for her, but doesn't see her mingling with the crowds asking different people if they knew where she was looking everywhere for her finally being told she felt tired left to retire to one of the conference bedrooms for guests up on the second level.

Following directions he found the room where she was lying down to rest fully dress until she felt better he wanted to be with her but decides to go back to the party fundraiser which last the remainder of the night.

After several hours only a handful of people where left and they all had rooms upstairs each one leaving the party going in that direction; Kevin had one too many glasses of scotch and he felt a bit tipsy and he knew that he was in no condition to drive anywhere so a room was provide for him.

He goes to the room provide, but soon goes to find Whitney's room to see if she is still there or had left earlier; slowly opening the door he sees she is still there lying down in her cocktail dress with her strap silver shoes on her feet with her purse by her side. Kevin decides to lay down on the far side of the king size bed trying not to disturb her; just being this close to her was all he wanted, taking off his suit jacket and shoes he climbs on the bed covering himself with a blanket.

Whitney kicks off her shoes tosses and turns her way over to Kevin who is sound asleep even to a point of snoring a little; his back is to her front she feels his body, his shoulders and waist while still sleep instinctively she gets him over on his back so she can put her head on his chest using him like a big body pillow, but her hand goes a little too the south waking him up to realize where she was on the bed. He decides to stop all this tossing and turning she doing by just holding her while she slept soon they are both in a deep sleep; Kevin holding onto her; feeling so special just holding her with nothing else happening between them tonight.

The next morning Whitney wakes with a headache, but feels a strong but gentle arms are holding her making her feel safe, but who is this man that's lying next to her? slowly turning she sees the locks of Blonde hair and a very handsome face; it's Kevin thinking _he must have stayed here all night with me keeping me safe_ suddenly she feels bile rising up into her throat breaking Kevin's hold she runs to the bathroom just in time to throw up hearing the bathroom door slam, Kevin sat up asking,

"Whitney are you okay"? not hearing anything he asks again "Whitney are you okay"?

"Yeah I had too much scotch"

30 minutes later she comes out of the bathroom asking him why he slept here last night with her

"I just want to make sure you were all right, plus I was worried about you"

"So do you go to bed with every woman you meet or it's just me"?

"Whitney nothing happen between us last night it was innocent I'm not like that"

"It was innocent huh like your kiss earlier you really like me don't you"?

Kevin looks up at her and says "yes I do from the first moment I saw you"

"So why did you really come here tonight"?

"To meet you and give you the check for the fundraiser"

"Thank you for being there for me even when I'm asleep"

"Look Whitney here's my card with all of my phone numbers on it just call me"

"So do you still want to meet for dinner"?

"Yeah see you tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

Whitney home returns how after spending the night with Kevin fully dressed she's glad that nothing happen between them she still doesn't know his full agenda, but agreed to have dinner with him tonight. Her phone rings receiving great news.

"Hello"

"Hi Whitney, I've been trying to reach you; where have you been?"

"I had to stay behind at the fundraiser, Pat what's up?"

"Girl we made our quota for the Fundraiser by over million dollars isn't that great?"

"Praise God that's wonderful now the music program in the schools will continue"

"Yes Ma'am how soon can we meet to discuss the distribution are you free tonight?"

"No" Whitney says simply

"Why not what could be so important that we can't get this done tonight I mean your team work all day yesterday to put this together for you and I've taken my personal time to make sure this happen for you and this is the thanks we get from you not being considerate enough to show tonight?"

"Excuse me, but _please_ tell me your not talking to me like this first of all I appreciate everything my staff does for me including you, but since I'm the head of Miracle Inc I will decide when we meet to discuss the distribution and tonight is not good I have a dinner date you know a personal life"

"I'm sorry Whitney I was out of line we'll meet whenever your ready have a great time tonight"

"Listen Pat I'm sorry too it's been a long night please forgive me, I will call you tomorrow"

"Yes make sure you do that bye Whitney"

Whitney takes a long slow shower puts on a silk t-shirt and rest before her date tonight thinking about Kevin again she falls into a deep sleep wondering what life would be like with a man like him in it. Dreaming she on a boat with Kevin this tall very attractive man with sandy blonde hair and striking eyes he's in his mid-forties still very sexy their sailing away to a private island where they will be alone to explore their private paradise and love.

Kevin calls her to remind her of their date waking her from her dream about them he tells her that he'll be arriving soon that he's excited to see her again she quickly gets ready putting on her sexy dress and shoes applies baby lotion to her arms and legs loving the scent adds the last-minute lip gloss before heading out the door to meet him.

Kevin arrives and parks his car then greets her with a kiss on the cheek opens the car door for her after making sure she's inside he closes the door, he opens the driver's side door looking for traffic before pulling off onto the road she then notices how he's dressed, looking great and wearing a light blue shirt to match his eyes black slacks and black shoes his blonde hair short but long on top

"Thanks for keeping our dinner date I wasn't sure you would after the other night"

"I wouldn't have missed it after all I give you my word"

"Yeah you did, but I know things happen and people don't always keep their commitments"

"Well I do"

Kevin smiles at Whitney loving when he sees that he tries to keep his urges under control seeing how feminine she is with a soft sexy dress on that caressing her body he follows her body line down to an exposing thigh continuing to her long brown legs looking at her beautiful feet in black strapped high heel sandals. Whitney sees him looking at her body asking in a soft low whisper "are you enjoying the view?" she decides to cross her legs so he can really see them Kevin tries to keep his eyes and mind on the road ahead but this visual of her exposing her legs to him is too much so he reaches down to touch what them putting his hand on her knee lightly touching never going any higher or lower than wanting to send a sensual feeling back to her that two can play this game.

The warmth of his hand on her knee was getting a reaction she had expect to feel all she was just playing with him fooling around, but his touch was causing something else to happen she wasn't ready to go there with him yet she gently places her hand over his picking it up putting it back on his lap

"Why did you do that did I make you feel uncomfortable"

"No I just want to get to the restaurant in one piece not having you distract me"

"Did I make you feel good"?

"Yeah I don't want things to get out of hand here"

"Okay Whitney nothing will ever happen until your ready I'm a patient man"

"Good I like Men who can control themselves"

Kevin laughs "you put me between a rock and very hard place"

Whitney smiles at him "well Sir that's your problem"

Arriving at The Best Steak Grill Kevin pulls up to parking curb letting the valet take his car once Whitney is out making sure he opens the door for her taking her hand walking into the restaurant he was proud to show this beautiful woman off arriving at a cozy table for two he pulls out her chair before seating himself. Kevin asks "so what would you like"? looking at the menu of wines waiting for her to answer she looks over the wine menu herself picking one telling Kevin how much she preferred it calling the waiter over he gives the order to him telling him to bring it as quick as he can nodding yes the waiter disappears with the order.

"So Ms Houston tell me about yourself" looking at her with a sense of confidence and cool exterior but underneath unbridled passion was just below the surface.

"I'm a business woman and a singer I love my family "what more do you want to know Mr. Costner"?

"why don't you tell me a few things about yourself"

"First please call me Kevin I like the way you say it well I'm singer, business man and lover of fine art I have two dogs and horses on my ranch in Aspen, Colorado"

"I never been to Aspen"

"You'll be my guest at my ranch you'll love it there it's got great mountains and clean air, plenty to do I personally like exploring our Indian trails around my ranch now there's a sight for you"

Whitney leans into the table to get closer to him and whispers "I would love to see the Indian trails with you being my personal guide"

Kevin leans in closer too in kissing distance "yes I'll make sure of that Whitney"

Breaking the sexual tension the waiter arrives with the 1968 bottle of wine pouring Whitney a glass first she dips two fingers inside her wine glass then lightly presses her fingers against Kevin's lips so he could taste the wine from her. Kevin looks at her smiles tells the waiter to pour him a glass too waiting until the waiter is gone telling her, "You are something else my sweet woman you're killing me over here, baby"

Whitney laughs "well we haven't order dinner yet or dessert"

Kevin smiles and says "well I want both"


	4. Chapter 4

Their Dinner arrives steaming hot plates with sizzling sirloin steaks and butter bake potatoes with chives Kevin looks at Whitney "well this looks great let's eat" he begins to cut into his medium rare tender steak placing a piece up to his lips when Whitney stops him "Honey let's pray" they take each others hands and start to pray over their food "thank you Lord for this delicious meal we are about to receive in the lord's name amen" Whitney begins to cut into her well done tender steak taking small bites before taking a sip of wine she wants to finish their discussion instead Kevin starts it by asking her a question before taking another bite of his steak

"Okay now where do you live Whitney"?

"I live in Atlanta, GA that's my home base but my record company is in Newark, NJ now taking her fork to spear a butter potatoes piece on the side of her plate, You Kevin I start that company with just $1500.00 to my name really didn't know how I would keep it going just trusting in the lord for guidance and a plan that's why I name my company Miracle Records. This company gave me the chance to give back to the community so when I heard about the music leaving the schools I had to act thus the fundraiser which from what I understand was very successful"

"You're a very successful and may I add beautiful woman, very gracious are you enjoying your dinner"?

"Yes of course"

"Can you please pass me the pepper"? Whitney takes the bottle gives it to him, "Now it's time I ask something of you the Woman at the Fundraiser is she your girlfriend or something"? it's just that she seems little rude and controlling to me"

He looks up from his meal and laughs "No she's a good friend our flame burned out a long time ago she just wants to be near me and she cares about what I care about that's all why do you ask"?

Whitney takes another bite of her steak thinks for a minute clears her throat before answering "It's just something about her the controlling and intrusive way she behaves, I'm glad she not apart of your life anymore"

Kevin puts down his fork placing his hand on hers looking deeply into her lovely brown eyes

"What about you won't you be apart of my life"?

"Wow you move pretty fast you didn't ask me if I had a Husband or a Lover in my life already did you"?

Deciding to return to his steak not looking at her afraid of her answer he has to ask

"Well do you"?

She gives him a warm smile "No and that's the way it will stay until I finish building my company Miracle Records Inc. Look I don't have time for a full-blown relationship" taking another sip of wine

Reaching again for her hand holding it softly but firmly says "make time for me"

Whitney gives him the eye "well Mr. Costner are you asking or demanding"?

"Both Ms. Houston"

Whitney blushes at his candor just in time the waiter appears asking, "Would you two care for Dessert"?

Kevin passes Whitney a sexy look and wide grin now laughing she gets the joke

"No Sir my date wants dessert but it's not on your menu" she starts to laugh again.

Kevin's face is red looking at the waiter "I'll take the bill thank you" pulling out his credit card signs the receipt leaves the waiter a nice tip looking at it the waiter and thanks him again then the waiter leaves to take care of another table. Kevin feels a buzzing in his jacket pocket reaches for his cell phone asking Whitney to excuse him that he won't be long takes a short walk away from the table to take the call.

Whitney quickly touches up her lips with apricot lip gloss calls the waiter over to the table to make a request giving the waiter her order offering to pay but the waiter refused. Kevin returns to the table "sorry about that did I miss anything, are you ready to leave now"?

Whitney said, "No you didn't miss anything, but honey would you get the car and I'll meet you out front" nodding yes Kevin leaves this gives the waiter time to bring the gift bag to her table thanking him grabs the bag then leaves.

Kevin waits for her by the car opening the car door for her wondering what's in the gift bag once she inside he opens his side door and starts the car giving her a kiss on her cheek before driving away.

"Hey Whitney what's in the gift bag"?

"A surprise for you don't open it until you're back at your hotel suite"

"Okay I promise"

"I'm sorry to tell you but I just received a call about an important business matter back in Aspen so I will be leaving tomorrow morning very early look Whitney I want to see you again there's a standing invitation at my ranch for you please come anytime hope you know you can call me for anything" looking at her with a raise brow and big smile with his blue eyes shining Whitney laughs "You won't give up will you"!

"Nope never as long as you keeping looking at me like that I would be a fool to ever give up on you"

Whitney sees her home coming into view she can't believe how fast they arrived. Kevin parks in front of her door gets out opens the door for his date escorts to her door before she can get out her keys Kevin takes his hands gently cups her cheeks looking directly in her eyes asking her ,"Say it again" speaking to her in low voice

Whitney looks at this sexy man asking, "Say what?"

Kevin brings her very closer "My Name"

Whitney tries to say it but before the K could be formed her mouth was covered with a intimate kiss soft moans of love and want escapes her mouth but she pulls back from the kiss "Good night Kevin" trying to recover her breath.

Kevin takes her hand and kisses it then says "Good Sweet Whitney"

She watches as he walks away gets in his car then yells back "oh Kevin don't forget your gift is in the back seat" nodding he throws her a kiss before starting up his car driving away. Whitney hurries to unlock her front door she kicks off her high heel shoes runs to the bathroom to take a very cold, cold, cold shower to finish off her night.

Kevin at his hotel suite feeling kinda sore takes off his suit jacket puts it on the chair carries Whitney's gift for him over to the granite counter top in the Kitchen gently pulls out the box opens to see a large slice of Double Chocolate Cheese cake with whip cream on top he smiles at the underline message he grabs a fork takes a piece to taste it he loves it soft and sweet great chocolate flavor just the way he likes it yet still firm he closes his eyes to devour whole piece letting the chocolate flavor stay on his tongue lingering long then it should last but not least the creamy surprise of sweet whip cream. He finishes the cheesecake off reading Whitney's note that was attach "Who said you can't have your cake and eat it too just be patient it will all be yours just like this sweet treat love Whitney"

That's the last straw Kevin quickly undress finds his bathroom to take a super cold shower before going to bed. The next day he's on a plane back to Aspen, Colorado landing at the airport he is greeted by his secretary Nina who was his date at Whitney's fundraiser she looks at him wondering why he is so happy I'm assuming Ms Houston met her goal for the charity

"Yes I'm happy she worked hard and the goal was met"

"Well Kevin are you seeing her on a personal level"

"That's an odd question why do you ask"?

Now walking to his car Nina continue telling him what's on her mind "I want us back you hurt me the other night at the fundraiser being with her not leaving when I want you too"

Kevin stops to put his bags into the car looking at her "listen Nina we're over you know that we both decided to move on now what Ms Houston is or isn't to me is none of you concern let's keep this professional shall we"

"You know Kevin I'm still in love with you can we make it work again I promise I won't be so demanding and controlling please give me another chance please" Kevin said, "No if this position is too much please let me know and I'll replace you"

Oh no I couldn't stand it not being near you look I won't talk about this matter again just forget I ever said anything about it for now on it's strictly business between us"

"Agreed now what's on my business agenda today"?


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning Whitney wakes bright and early thinking about her date with Kevin remembering his sweet kisses and loving arms that had embraced her knowing only her resistance was to keep her from losing her virginity to him. That was her sweet secret that she was holding back because she wanted it to be right between them deciding to tackle this another time she quickly climbs out of bed goes to the bathroom to take of her personal needs.

After her showering and morning coffee she dresses for her day still thinking how to bring the subject up with Kevin knowing she would see him again she didn't know how, but her heart knew she locks the front door gets into the car drive to work on her way she starts to pray.

Kevin is seated at Conference table thinking about beautiful Whitney wondering when she will call him it's been 24 hours even that seem like eternity for him focusing on their kisses from last night he let's his mind wonder of what might have been if only Whitney had said yes to their making love.

He thoughts are quickly interrupted by his business associate talking "Kevin what do you think about our deal"? He begins to focus on him , "What deal"? "Kevin we've been going over this deal for the past 15 minutes am I keeping you from something"? Kevin tells him no shaking his thoughts of Whitney out of his mind asking the associate to explain it again.

Whitney arrives at Miracle Records to find complete up level with employees talking in groups with some being interviewed by Federal Agents she quickly looks for Pat the program manager and co-executive not seeing them she panics "What's going on"? she ask her personal secretary with a concerned look on her face. Renée takes a breath before answering "I'm sorry Ms. Houston they just showed up with warrants asking to search accounting records and data files I had to give them security codes" before Renée could continue a smartly dressed woman approached her wearing an ID badge with Internal Revenue Service credentials

"Hello Ms Houston, my name is Detective Smith we're here on important business matter is there somewhere we can talk privately"?

Whitney takes Detective Smith to her Private Office closing the door asking the Detective to have a seat while she takes one herself "What's the Business matter"?

Detective Smith looks at Whitney with concern "Ms. Houston you had a fundraiser for _Save the Music for Our Children_ recently didn't you"?

"Yes I did"

"Well seeing how this was a fundraiser for a worthy the IRS let you have Tax exempt status thus allowing you to distribute millions of dollars to the Children's Charity provide that's what happened but it's seems nothing was ever given to the Charities and your investors are asking for their money back where's the $100 million dollars that your company raised Ms. Houston"?

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about my sister-n-law Pat is over the distribution for the Charities I just talk to her the other day she promised she would take care of it and now you're telling me this didn't happen"

"Yes that's what I'd be telling you and it's a shame those kids were looking forward to what your fundraiser was going to offer them now you let them down how are you going to fix this because if you can't you'll have to sell this beautiful record company of yours just to pay us back our bill is $13.2 million plus all your investors's money now I'm giving you 48 hours to make good on your commitments or your company will see a _Corporate Take-Over_ you got that"!

"I don't have that kind of cash on hand, where am I going to get that kind of money"?

"You know it's not growing out of my ass I need more time please can you do that for me"?

"No we can't while you're pleading with me the clock is ticking on your company good day Ms. Houston I hope you'll have good news when I return in 2 days"

Whitney watched Detective Smith and the Federal Agents leave her company with a few files in the meantime she calls Pat at her home and her cell, but can't reach her wondering where this money was she begins to pray for guidance she can't lose her life's dream because of one person greed. Renée knocks on the door after seeing that she was alone.

"Hey Whitney, can I come in to talk to you"?

"Yeah Girl I need some divine help right about now too the lord will open a door"

"I just want to encourage you to hold your head up and to tell you that Mr. Costner called for you earlier"

Whitney perks up with this news she begins dialing his number while Renée leaves closing the door behind her hoping to talk to him Whitney hears Kevin's voice mail so she quickly calls his business line hoping to reach him at work with in a few minutes though a woman answers his private line

"Hello"

"Hello may I speak to Kevin, please"?

"I am sorry this is Nina his private secretary Mr Costner is not available may I take a message"?

"Yes Nina please tell Mr. Costner that Ms. Houston is calling him back"

"Yes of course I will"

Whitney waited for an hour then called back and got the same response from Nina feeling that Kevin wasn't being told about her messages she has her secretary book her flight to Aspen, Colorado on the Red Eye she really needed to see him and get his advice plus she had a standing invitation hoping that was still open she arrived in Aspen 3 hours later that afternoon calling him from the airport finally reaching him to tell him to pick her up he said he would be there in a few minutes.

Kevin arrives dress in a light blue shirt and blue jeans with his tan cowboy boots saying a hello and kisses her, he takes her bags to the car puts and puts them inside. He escorts Whitney to his car makes sure she inside before closing her door after he's inside the car they give each other light kiss before driving away to his Aspen Ranch.

While driving home Whitney caressed Kevin's free hand looking a his slight reddish tan complexion and mid length blonde hair she wants to tell him about her feelings for him and her secret but she decides to wait until they arrive at his home after passing a shopping mall and grocery store in town Kevin keeps driving until his ranch comes into view with Mountains in the back ground he pulls up to the front door to his home opens the door for Whitney escorting her inside

Hey sweetheart take a seat in the living room let me get your bags going to get her bags a white shepherd dog comes over to greet her keeping it's distance allowing her to make more contact with it "Hello boy " she tries to pat the dog on the head, but Kevin shoos the dog away until he's sure she like dogs that close to her "Oh honey why did you make him leave"?

"Don't worry he'll be back as long as you're in this house he'll know where you are so don't worry about him come with me Whitney let me show you the guest room or would you prefer my room"?

The guest room Kevin looks sad about it gently puts her bags into the guest room shows her where the bathroom is as he turns to walk out of them room Whitney grabs his arm stopping him she wants to talk with him about this arrangement.

"Look we need to talk I have to tell you something"

He looks at her with his big blue eyes curious as what she has to say let's go downstairs in the living room she follows him to the living room. Kevin orders Italian style pizza with drinks he explains he doesn't cook a lot the pizza arrives a few minutes later where Kevin pays for it and takes it into the living room Whitney gets their drinks and paper plates and serves the pizza before having their discussion.

"Kevin I have feelings for you that I thought I didn't have and I'm scared about being here with you like this alone"

"Why"?

"I need for you to respect my wishes and not kiss me or touch me while I'm here in your house"

"What do you mean Whitney"? looking serious at her putting their pizza aside for now

"I promised my mother that I would wait until I was married before"

"Before what"?

"Having a man make love to me"

Kevin is confused "what are you saying to me"? that you just can't because you're not relationship with me"

"No I'm saying I'm a virgin"

Kevin almost spills his drink "A natural virgin " I wouldn't think a beautiful woman would still be a Virgin"

"Well I'm a natural virgin can you handle that? or do I have to find somewhere else to stay"?

Kevin takes her hand "I can handle it Whitney it maybe hard for me"


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin took a deep breath promising to honor Whitney's wishes letting her know that he would be patient and wait until she was ready for him to make love to her loving the idea that he would be her first lover promising to make it very special.

Whitney continue to tell Kevin about the lost donations from the children's fundraiser how she only had 48 hours to raise the money before Federal Agents would take her Record Company away from her promising never to let that happen Kevin decides to have his own Musical Fundraiser at his Ranch to get it televised so the local communities can see it to give money that it's the least he could do for a good friend.

Whitney thanks him for his efforts decide it's been a busy day she cleans up, calls her staff to fly out to Aspen to help with Kevin's Fundraiser telling them to bring their families that they could all stay at Kevin's Ranch since he did offer to help.

Kevin was surprised learn so many guests would be at his home looking at Whitney with a half-smile on his face.

"well let's make it a family affair since the fundraiser will go to help children having kids here would only bring that point home"

Kevin sits back looks at Whitney in his kitchen moving about like she lives there putting the glasses away straightening up put everything in it's place Kevin calls to her asking her to follow him outside to the stables he wanted to show his favorite horse to Whitney taking her by the hand Kevin puts on his cowboy hat before leaving house they walk a short distance to the stables.

Walking inside Whitney sees several horses two black, one brown and one white all healthy chewing straw lazily looking around softly making their sweet horse sounds picking up a bale of hay Kevin brings it the middle of the stable to feed each horse urging Whitney to feed Black Cloud since he was gentle she carefully walks to the holding pen puts her hand out which was full of hay for Black Cloud to feed walking ever so slowly he finds her hand gently taking the hay from it while feeding Whitney strokes the side of the horse's face.

Kevin looking every bit of the cowboy watch with pride as Whitney really takes to feeding Black Cloud soon ranch hands show up to finish feeding the horses. Whitney kept feeding the horse giving him water wanting to ride him

"I want to ride him I don't think he would hurt me"

Smiling "sure why not, but you may want to change into a pair of jeans I'll wait to you get back"

After 15 minutes Whitney was back smiling ready to ride Black Cloud one of Ranch hands brought him out to her with just a blanket on his back not a saddle looking confused where's the saddle if she was going to ride him

"I'm going with you so we'll just need a blanket so both us can ride Black Cloud together"

"You don't trust me huh Kevin"

"Nope it's not you I don't trust I can't have my best girl getting lost plus I want to show you the Indian trails come on I'll help you mount the horse"

Whitney mounts the horse finds the reigns to hold on while Kevin sits right behind her as close as he can get reaches around her waist to take the reins the feeling of the horse below her along with Kevin's male body behind her it was intoxicating with a gentle tap they were moving to a medium trot after a mile from the Ranch Kevin slows the pace of Black Cloud so he could find the right trail.

Whitney was in her own world of pleasure with Kevin's chest pressing hard against her back his lower half touching her rear feeling the hard ridges of the horses back against her thighs with each step placing extra pressure on those sensitive areas she begin to softly moan to herself closing her eyes.

Kevin secretly knew the effect this horsey ride was having on her but innocently asks

"Is everything okay Whitney"?

Whitney tried to compose herself not wanting to totally let herself go especially not in front of him,

"Yeah"

They came across the Indian trail leading to ancient encampment where artifacts were found by settlers years earlier there were a few caves buried deep into the rock they only wanted to explore the camp it was early evening Kevin wants to get Whitney back to the Ranch safely feeling the effects of being that close to Whitney he fights the urge to kiss her neck.

The scent of her hair the nearness of her warm body sent electrical waves thru him tapping the horse they rode home in lust arriving at the ranch Kevin helps Whitney off the horse wanting so badly to kiss her instead he put the horse away stays outside until Whitney retired to her room.

He stays outside until he was sure she went to bed feeding his dog taking off his cowboy hat placing it on a hook near the door he climbed the stairs to his own room before going inside he looks down the hall to the guest room where she is sleeping hoping one day to share the same bed with her placing a hand on his door walking inside to take yet another cold shower afterwards he takes off his robe climbs into bed closing his eyes.

Whitney lays in bed thinking of Kevin wanting him needing to feel him getting out of her bed she puts on her sheer nylon robe walks down to his room stand by the door whispering his name thru the door "Kevin"?

He immediately wakes up from his sleep gets out of bed goes to the door " What?"

"I need you to open the door"

"No you said you wanted to be married before you made love right"?

"Yes I said that but I need you now"

"Then Marry me tomorrow after the fundraiser and you can keep your promise"

"What are you saying"?

"I want you to marry me tomorrow and there will be nothing between us again"

"Yes I will marry you now can you a least give me a kiss"

"No not until you're my wife so good night"

Whitney looks at the close door good night

The next morning everyone from her staff arrives with their kids including close friends even her mother came which was a surprise to Whitney. Kevin called up his band _Modern West_ after the television cameras were set up the Fundraiser began with _Modern West_ taking the stage to sing some of their favorite hits like _Turn it On_, _90 miles hour_, _Red River_ and _The Angels_ came down when they finished a few of Whitney's famous friend sang a few of their hits songs finally finishing the Concert with Whitney singing _Greatest Love of All_

_I believe the Children are our future treat them well let them show the way_

_Show them all the beauty they have inside_

_Give them a sense of pride to make it easier_

_Let the Children's laughter remind of how we use to be_

_I decided long ago never to walk anyone shadows_

_If I fell or If I succeed at least I live as I believe_

_No matter what they take from me_

_They can't take away my dignity_

_Because the Greatest love of All is happening to me_

_I found the Greatest love of All inside of Me_

_The Greatest love of All is easy to achieve_

_Learning to Love yourself is the Greatest love of All_

The crowds applaud with tons of donations pouring in total $15.3 million dollars which is plenty to keep the IRS from taking Whitney's record company plus giving the children their music back to them smiling Whitney thanks everyone especially her handsome cowboy who promise to marry her last night with the Fundraiser behind them bidding farewell to all the television cameras and a few staffers who had to get back to distribute donations.

A couple of months ago Kevin promise Chief Walking Feather that his daughter could get married on his ranch in a Traditional Comanche Wedding Ceremony while the Fundraiser was happening Kevin's staff and local tribesman were setting up The Bridal Tee-Pees for the honeymoon night. The guests were arranged in a big circle with lawn chair to witness the Bridal Ceremony with the drums beating and tribes women began dancing in their dear skin dress with moccasins on their feet with feathers in their hair and beaded earrings everyone waited for the Brides to appear as a puff of white smoke escapes the ceremonial fires Whitney and White Feather appears in white buckskin dresses with feathers in their hair waiting for their Men to join them in the Wedding Ceremony

Kevin appears along with Running Bear to claim their brides each man stands behind the woman for she is always first in his life but not above his creator acknowledging this the Women turn to greet her husband by placing a row of beads around his wrist and he places a row of beads around her wrist thus binding the two souls together as one. Kevin looks loving lo into Whitney's eyes knowing what this means to her keeping his promise he kisses her on both cheeks she is part of the his family. The Wedding is catered by Comanche Tribe Women making their own dishes to serve the guess plus there's wine to drink to celebrate after the guest had retired to their beds Kevin goes to the Honey moon Tee-Pee to wait for his bride to present herself to him.

Kevin lights a small fire in the middle of the Tee- Pee he spreads the traditional mat down where they will make love with everything ready he sits waiting for Whitney closing his eyes for few minutes she stands before him looking amazing with her hair down on her shoulders black and curly softly framing her face she unties her dress letting it slip below her shoulders she's a little scared, but trusting her husband to special for her walking slowly she approaches him with her heart beating fast.

Kevin stands to his feet to greet his wife he helps free her of her dress only the wedding beads are around her neck now their lips meet sharing a passionate kiss Kevin gently picks Whitney up takes her to the Martial mat lays her down while he undress completely they see each other bodies for the first time noticing the beautiful contrast which heightens their sense of urgency to feel each other.

Kevin lowers himself kissing exploring his wife and she exploring all the pleasures his body can give until they both know it's time to become one.

She feels a tight release of her youth and single status melting away it's resistance to leave there's pain after a few seconds her new status of wife is clear she free to enjoy her husband Whitney kisses Kevin with tears of joy that their love will soon produce a family as time goes by they are forever in love.

I will always Love you !


End file.
